A Little Pain
by Floral White
Summary: Canon/Bukan hanya Sakura yang bisa terluka dalam hubungan mereka, tetapi juga Sasuke/R&R?


Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Canon , OOC, Typo(s), etc…

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Langit gelap yang siap menumpahkan bebannya menyelimuti Konoha, ditemani petir yang sudah mulai terlihat bersahutan. Angin juga berhembus kencang, menyebabkan dedaunan banyak yang gugur dari rantingnya. Sudah di prediksi memang, kalau sore ini akan ada badai. Karena itulah, sebagaian besar warga Konoha memilih untuk lebih cepat berada di rumah daripada biasanya.

Tetapi tidak bagi Haruno Sakura. _Iryonin_ muda itu terlihat berlari keluar dari rumahnya meskipun gerimis sudah mulai membasahi tanah Konoha. Dengan baju yang terlihat sedikit kotor karena baru pulang dari misi, Sakura berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang bertambah lebat, kaki jenjangnya tetap berlari melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah mulai tergenang air.

Hujan turun semakin deras, suara petir menggelegar seolah membelah angkasa. Sang angin juga tidak mau kalah menampakkan keperkasaannya, bisa dipastikan akan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang.

Kepala Sakura terasa sedikit pusing. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat air hujan yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, juga karena kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Bibirnya juga sedikit bergetar karena dingin, ditambah perutnya yang sedikit mual. Larinya juga tidak sekencang sebelumnya, karena tenaganya yang sudah melemah.

Tapi Sakura terus berjuang, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup diabaikan olehnya. Sakura sedikit bernapas lega ketika memasuki gerbang komplek Uchiha. Dengan memeluk bingkisan yang dibawanya, Sakura melangkah agak ragu-ragu, tapi ia sudah bertekad akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini segera.

Deru napasnya tidak beraturan, helaian merah mudanya menempel ketat di pipi pucat dan lehernya. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, masih ragu antara akan mengetuk atau tidak. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing, dan bibirnya sudah membiru. Sakura mengambil napas panjang, mencoba untuk menstabilkan keadaannya meskipun ia tahu akan sia-sia.

Meyakinkan dirinya, Sakura mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti di rumahnya, karena ia telah bertanya pada Naruto yang ditemuinya di kantor hokage sebelum memutuskan untuk kesini. Mungkin karena suara hujan dan petir, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Karena itu, Sakura kembali mengetuk dengan lebih kencang, berharap pemuda yang telah mengabaikannya selama satu minggu ini mendengarnya.

Suara angin semakin menderu, seolah ingin menandingi kilatan petir dan derasnya hujan. Langit Konoha pun nampak gelap seperti malam hari, meskipun kenyataannya sekarang masih sore. Sakura yang sudah tidak sanggup berdiri karena lututnya terasa lemah, akhirnya memilih duduk dengan lutut di depan dada. Dua puluh menit sudah, Sakura berada di sana dan mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. Tetapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Iris emeraldnya yang biasa nampak bening kini terlihat redup. Menatap kosong air hujan yang jatuh dengan derasnya. Sakura mendongak sambil memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangan, langit gelap di sertai kilatan petir tertangkap oleh matanya yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan asin. Sakura menangis, dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi, siapapun yang memandangnya pasti bisa melihat jelas kesedihan dari emerald gadis itu.

Sakura menyerah, ia akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari sana karena tubuhnya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk bertahan lebih lama. Setelah menaruh bingkisan yang dibawanya tepat di bawah pintu, Sakura berbalik untuk meninggalkan rumah Sasuke. Baru satu langkah, Sakura berhenti lalu kembali mendekati pintu. Berharap Sasuke akan mendengarnya, Sakura kembali mengetuk beberapa kali. Desahan putus asa keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah sangat pucat, lalu gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah perlahan meninggalkan rumas kekasihnya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantannya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berbaring miring di kasurnya. Deru angin dan suara hujan yang jatuh deras seolah menjadi musik baginya. Iris kelamnya menatap sendu langit gelap yang ditemani kilatan cahaya petir. Suasanaya memang sangat mendukung dengan keadaan hatinya sekarang. Sasuke merasa kosong, kesepian dan tidak diinginkan.

Sudah seminggu ini, ia mengabaikan Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia merasa kecewa, marah dan cemburu saat melihat Sakura tertawa dan bercanda dengan seorang pemuda yang menjadi pasiennya. Bukan hanya sekali ia mendapati Sakura bersama pemuda itu, tetapi beberapa kali. Bahkan ia sempat memergoki pacarnya tengah berpelukan dengan pemuda yang sama di sebuah kedai ketika dirinya ingin membelikan makan siang untuk kekasihnya.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar frustasi meski tidak secara langsung ditunjukkan. Seminggu belakangan ini, Sasuke tidur lebih larut hingga dini hari baru bisa memejamkan matanya dan akan bangun terlalu pagi. Pola makannya juga sangat tidak teratur, bahkan kalau tidak ada misi atau Naruto yang menyeretnya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengisi perutnya seharian.

.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak di perutnya beranjak dari kasur. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju dapur, sekedar ingin membuat _ocha_ atau mungkin memasak ramen instan yang disimpan Naruto di dapur miliknya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Awalnya, ia menyangka itu hanya suara dahan pohon yang patah. Karena itu, ia mengabaikannya. Lalu, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Menyalakan kompor, Sasuke menaruh panci yang sudah terisi air secukupnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, semangkuk ramen panas sudah tersaji di atas mejanya. Barutiga kali suapan, Sasuke kembali mendengar suara seperti ketukan. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikannya tetapi karena rasa penasaran Sasuke memilih untuk manaruh sumpitnya.

Ketika membuka pintu, Sasuke langsung disambut hembusan dingin angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Suara petir juga terdengar sangat jelas, dan derai hujanpun melengkapi badai yang datang kali ini. Melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan rumahnya, Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam. Sebelum pintu benar-benar terturup, Sasuke iris kelamnya menangkap sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru. Mengerutkan keningnya, Sasuke mengambil bingkisan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya lalu menutup pintu.

Menaruh bingkisan tersebut di meja dekat mangkuk ramennya, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi dan mulai menyantap ramen yang baru dibuatnya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti melirik bingkisan yang kainnya sudah basah tersebut. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya dan memindahkan mangkuk ramennya agak ke samping. Mengambil bingkisan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke perlahan membuka simpul yang terikat di bagian atasnya.

Membuka penutupnya, Sasuke menemukan enam buah onigiri yang masih sedikit hangat. Sasuke tahu benar siapa yang memberikan ini padanya. Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke mulai menggigit onigiri dengan ekstra tomat di dalamnya. Tidak terasa, Sasuke sudah menghabiskan empat buah onigiri, lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Apa Sakura yang mengantarkannya, di tengah badai begini?

Kemudian, Sasuke melihat kertas yang sudah basah dan sedikit sobek. Mengabil kertas secara perlahan, ia membuka lipatannya. _Onyx_ kelamnya sedikit melebar setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Meskipun tulisannya sudah memudar karena terkena air, Sasuke masih bisa membaca dengan sangat jelas tulisan tangan Sakura.

_Maafkan aku_

_Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun. Kini, semuanya terserah padamu. Aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu. _

_Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu, hatiku selalu milikmu, hanya milikmu Sasuke-kun._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. _

Secepat kilat, Sasuke berlari kelur dari rumahnya menerobos hujan badai yang tengah melanda Konoha saat ini. Tangan kananya mengepal erat, menggenggam kertas yangs udah tidak berbentuk lagi. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, hanya Sakura.

"Sakura…"

.

Flashback

.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kenapa kau mengabaikanku." Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke, berharap kekasihnya itu memberikan penjelasan karena sudah mengabaikannya selama tiga hari ini.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu menarik lengannya dari Sakura. Dengan jutsi teleportnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri emmatung melihat kepergiannya.

Sakura mendesah lirih, menatap lantai rumah sakit di bawahnya. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

Ini adalah hari kelima Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Mantan_ nuke-nin_ yang memilih membela Konoha saat perang dunia ninja keempat satu tahun yang lalu itu juga terluka. Bukan hanya Sakura, tetapi dirinya. Sasuke merasa ia tidak pantas dengan Sakura mengingat siapa dia dulunya. Dan rasa bersalah juga masih menggerogoti hatinya, kala mengingat dirinya yang sudah dua kali hampir membunuh Sakura. Terkadang, Sasuke ingin merelakan Sakura pada pemuda yang lebih layak darinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena Sakura satu-satunya cahaya dalam hidupnya.

Dan saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa, bercanda dan bahkan berpelukan dengan pemuda lain, Sasuke mulai takut. Ia takut akan hidup kesepian dan sendirian lagi. Takut Sakura pergi dari hidupnya, dan merasa tidak diinginkan.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa salahku? Kenapa mengabaikanku terus, hampir seminggu kau tidak mau berbicara denganku. Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu?" Sakura sudah tidak tahan, ia mengeluarkan air matanya di depan Sasuke. Memohon pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan alasan dia mengabaikannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sakura. Bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak bisa, karena Sasuke tidak pernah bisa melihat air mata gadis itu. Apalagi sekarang, dialah yang menyebabkannya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Seperti biasa, Sasuke langsung menghilang dengan jutsunya, meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin terisak.

Meskpun hatinya tengah berduka, Sakura berusaha untuk mengatasinya karena pagi ini ia ada misi dua hari dengan Kiba dan Shino. Mengusap air matanya, Sakura berjalan pelan menuju gerbang Konoha.

Dibalik tikungan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura, Sasuke berdiri memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangnnya. "Sakura…" gumamnya rendah.

.

Flashback (end)

.

.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sudah tergenang air hingga mencapai mata kaki. Iris kelamnya menyalak tajam, memperhatikan setiap sudut jalan yang dilewatinya. Lalu, mata kelamnya berubah merah saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di tengah jalan. "Sakura!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan kedua lengan kokohnya, ia mengangkat Sakura ke pangkuannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan jelas tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat, bibirnya membiru dan pipi porselennya tampak sangat pucat. Sasuke membersihkan tanah yang menempel di sekitar kening, hidung dan dagu Sakura. Mengecup sekilas keningnya, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan membopong tubuh ringkih gadisnya.

.

Membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kekasihnya yang masih gemetar. Sasuke mengambil celana pendek dan kaos miliknya. Dia kemudian membuka baju yang dikenakan Sakura melewati kepalanya, hati-hati agar dada gadis itu tetap tersembunyi di balik selimut. Kemudian giliran rok dan celana pendek, Sasuke membukanya sekaligus.

Dan untuk partikel terakhir, tangan Sasuke sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh ujung celana dalam Sakura. Setelah berhasil membukanya melewati kaki gadis itu, kini giliran bra yang hatus dibuka Sasuke. Membuka pengaitnya di belakang punggung Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya bisa membuang semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh gadisnya.

Setelah menaruh pakaian basah Sakura di keranjang cucian, Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura. Rasa bersalah melanda hatinya, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membuat Sakura menangis. Namun kenyataannya, ia telah melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas, menggosok tangannya untuk sedikit menghangatkan diri. Kemudian, ia mengambil baju dan celana yang ia taruh di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Mengambil celana terlebih dahulu, Sasuke menggeser posisinya mendekat ke kaki Sakura, setelah berhasil kini giliran bajunya.

Hujan diluar masih deras, suara petir masih setiap menemani sang awan membuang bebannya. Deru anginpun masih terdengar kencang, bahkan terdengar agak menakutkan.

Sasuke berbaring di samping Sakura, tangan kanannya memeluk posesif pinggang kekasihnya. Sasuke bernapas lega saat merasakan tubuh Sakura tidak bergetar lagi, bibirnya juga sudah tidak membiru, begitu juga pipinya sudah sedikit berwarna. Sasuke sedikit bergeser untuk mengecup sayang kening Sakura, ia menempelkan bibir dan hidungnya di sana cukup lama. Ketika merasakan pergerakan Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

Sakura sedikit melenguh dalam tidurnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya tepat jatuh di bahu pemuda itu.

.

Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya, kembali ia mengecup kening Sakura. Merasa rambut Sakura sudah agak mengering, Sasuke membuka balutan handuk di kepala Sakura. Lalu menguburkan hidungnya di sana, menyesap aroma bunga sakura yang menguar.

Sakura yang merasakan sentuhan lembut, terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat ia mencoba membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Sakura…"

Mata Sakura tersentak terbuka, langsung disambut oleh sepasang mata kelam yang sangat dikenalnya. "S-Sasuke-_kun_," gumamnya.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, mengusap sayang pelipis Sakura. Tanpa mengucapkan separah katapun, Sasuke mengecup kening, pipi, pucuk hidung hingga ke bibir gadis itu. Sasuke memandang tepat di bola hijau yang terlihat sayu, Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata yang hanya diucapkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya dan orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf."

Hati Sakura bergemuruh, mengalahkan suara petir dan badai yang terjadi di luar sana. Dia bisa melihat ketulusan di iris kelam Sasuke. Penyesalan, rasa takut dan emosi lainnya yang tersembunyi nampak jelas di mata sekelam malam milik kekasihnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengusap penuh kasih pipi Sasuke. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya, yang hanya ditujukan untuk pemuda yang tengah memeluknya seorang. "Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga perasaanmu, aku terlalu bodoh untuk—"

Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Sakura dengan kecupan lembut di bibir kenyal gadis itu. "Sakura, seharusnya aku…" Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak terbiasa mengakui kalau dirinya yang salah, dan terlalu cemburu.

Sakura terkikik, menangkup pipi kekasihnya saat melihat Sasuke mendelik kesal tersinggung. Sakura sudah sangat memahami bagaimana karakter Sasuke, jadi ia tidak pernah berharap Sasuke akan dengan gamblang mengakui kekeliruannya. Namun, Sakura juga tidak pernah mengahrapkan hal itu dari bungsu Uchiha ini, cukup hanya dengan sikapnya seperti ini padanya. Dan Sakura sedikit terkejut, ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," kata Sakura dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu."

Sakura menghela napas, "Dengarkan saja, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya memaksa. Memperbaiki posisi kepalanya, Sakura mengambil tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Dia itu pasien yang sudah lama mengidap kanker, dan harapan hidupnya di bawah satu persen." Sakura mnejelaskan sambil menerawang, "Toharu memang pernah meyatakan perasaannya padaku, meskipun dia tahu hatiku sudah menjadi meilik seseorang." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, "Dia bilang, ia hanya ingin megungkapkan perasaannya agar ia tidak menyesal kelak. Dan sekarang Toharu sudah beristirahat dengan tenang, bebas dari penyakit yang selama ini menyiksanya." Dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar, memeluk tangan Sasuke di dadanya.

Sasuke mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya. Membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan eratnya, mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Dalam tangisnya, Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Sakura bertanya lembut, memindahkan poni Sasuke yang sedikit menutup bola mata menawan milik pujaan hatinya.

"Aku melihatmu tertawa bahagia saat bersamanya, dan di kedai aku tidak sengaja melihat klaian berpelukan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Sakura, karena ia tahu Sakura selalu bisa membaca dirinya melalui matanya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak suka," elaknya.

Sakura terkikik geli, meski mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke. "Terima kasih," ungkapnya. Mengecup sekilas bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah berbaring bersamanya. "Aku merasa diinginkan," imbuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang nyata. Menyatukan keningnya dengan Sakura, ia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menatap tepat di iris emerald kekasihnya. "Aku tidak hanya menginginkanmu, " ia mengecup sekilas ujung hidung gadisnya, "tapi sangat membutuhkanmu." Lalu di tutup dengan kecupan lembut di bibir manis Sakura.

Sakura mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di leher Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum dalam ciuman, membalas lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang memiliki hatinya sejak awal. Sasuke memperdalam ciuman dengan memegang tengkuk Sakura, Sakura sendiri hanya menerima dan membalasnya.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura bergumam di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah, "Hm…" Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dagunya bersantai nyaman di pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Apa kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" Sejujurnya Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Kau tidak melihat—"

"Tidak," sela Sasuke, "hanya sedikit," tambahnya.

"Ehh…" Sontak Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Sasuke, mendelik tajam pada pemuda yang masih memeluk pingganya. "K-Kau mesum," tuduhnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Memangnya kau mau tidur dengan pakaian basah dan kotor begitu?" kesal Sasuke karena tuduhan kekasihnya yang tidak keren itu. "Lagipula aku akan melihat semuanya juga, nanti."

Bisa dipastikan wajah Sakura memerah sepenuhnnya, "T-Tapi…" cicit Sakura.

"Tidak perlu malu," Sasuke menyeringai, mengecup kening lebar Sakura.

Sakura tidak berani menatap Sasuke, ia memilih untuk menguburkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke yang menyeringai seperti itu sangat sexy menurut Sakura.

"Hentikan seringai menyebalkanmu itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Suara Sakura teredam oleh dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga ke punggung mereka yang sempat melorot, membelai sayang helaian unik kekasihnya. Sakura tersenyum merasakan sentuhan lembut penuh kasih yang diberikan Sasuke, lalu mengecup dada kekasihnya yang dilapisi kaos biru.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memilin rambut Sakura di jari-jarinya. "Ukuran bramu kecil," terang Sasuke blak-blakan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mesum, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke sedikit jauh darinya, tapi lengan Sasuke masih melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Aku hanya menyatakan kebenaran," bantah Sasuke, "dan aku tidak mesum, bodoh!"

"Tadi itu apa?" geram Sakura. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas, sejak kapan sih Sasuke menjadi mesum begini.

"Fakta," pungkas Sasuke enteng.

Sakura semakin kesal, "Nanti juga tumbuh," dengusnya, "lihat saja, bodoh!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Akan kubantu, biar lebih cepat."

"MES—"

Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah menutup mulutnya duluan.

.

.

Ini fic iseng yang diketik disela nyelesaiin tugas yang menumpuk dan tugasnya jadi terbengkalai hohhoho… padahal deadlinenya tinggal sehari XD dan makin kesini, entah kenapa saya ngerasa salah ambil jurusan yakk…yaAllah helep peliss,, otak saya rasanya gak kuat tapi udah terlanjur…#maapcurcoldikit

Oy, apa ratenya masih aman di T?


End file.
